


Бака-гайдзин в галактических ебенях

by RinLoca



Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinLoca/pseuds/RinLoca
Summary: Жанр: дневник путешествияКраткое содержание:Любовь – великая сила! Движимые ею одной люди порой совершают немыслимые по безрассудству поступки…
Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666858
Kudos: 3





	Бака-гайдзин в галактических ебенях

Подумать только, я это сделала! Я лечу на Цетаганду! НА ВСЕ ВОСЕМЬ КОНЦЕРТОВ ПАНСПЕРМИИ, ЮХУУУУУУ!!! Кто молодец? Я молодец! Денег накопила, визу выбила, билеты купила, даже лечу теми же рейсами, что и группа! Так, всё, быстро спать! Завтра ни свет ни заря – в космопорт!  
  
  
28.05.2920.  
  
Я прилетела! Я на Эте Кита! О-фи-геть. Только закинула вещи в номер, хожу теперь по городу. Надо же посмотреть хоть что-нибудь, сколько успею, а заодно протоптать дорожку до клуба. Карты картами, но на местности бывают и неожиданности.  
  
  
29.05.2920.  
  
Название у клуба – зашибись! «Les estampes japonaises» – «Японские гравюры». «А не желали бы вы полюбоваться вместе со мной коллекцией японских гравюр?» Это же завуалированное приглашение заняться сексом без обязательств! Еще с девятнадцатого века! Только цеты и могли назвать так свой клуб. Даже бетанцам такое в голову прийти не могло, они бы написали что-то более прямолинейное, у них с этим проблем нет. Но красиво, красиво же сказано! Решительно, стоило влезть в эту тему с головой!  
  
Концерт… *идет поиск цензурного слова, выражающего всю степень моего восторга* Дух мой воспарил к небесам. Вот. Короче, оргазм для глаз и ушей. И заодно мозгов тех, кто в теме этого музыкального направления. Это надо же, так закопаться в историю музыки тысячелетней давности! Клянусь, самим основателям Visual Key не было бы стыдно за своих далеких последователей! Больше того, они бы гордились!  
  
Жаль только, что Аканэ ни разу за концерт косу не распустил… Ну, может, на другом лайве распустит.  
  
  
4.06.2920.  
  
Сегодня концерт был в Rosalind Franklin College Hall на Ро Кита. Я покопалась в поисковике. Оказывается, колледж назвали в честь дамы, которая разгадала структуру ДНК, но премия досталась трем мужикам. Моё фыр – тем, кто так сделал!  
  
И – ура-ура! – Акане сегодня распустил свою гриву! Зал заорал так, что музыку заглушил. Я тоже орала, теперь горло саднит.  
  
Купила две мерчевых футболки с расписанием тура, одну про запас. Я же собираюсь в ней на концерты ходить, а рок-концерт – дело непредсказуемое.  
  
  
9.06.2920.  
  
На Сигме Кита название клуба будет «Госпожа весна», если перевести с японского. Тоже с подтекстом, если вникнуть. Выражение «весенние забавы» у древних азиатов означало сексуальные утехи. Сегодня, кстати, было много зрителей с Кибо-Дайни. Интересно, почему… Не из-за названия клуба же? Хотя кто их разберет. Чужая культура – чужая логика.  
  
Не могу спокойно слушать голос Аканэ. Он у него такой… Как будто ты становишься пустой насквозь, а этот голос словно огромный язык облизывает эту пустоту изнутри. Горячий, влажный, ловкий и точно знает, где лизнуть, чтобы захорошело по полной.  
Ну да, да, знаю… Сдвинулась на вокалисте, фронтмене, как и многие… Простите, гем Эстир, ваши музыканты безусловно хороши, но вас в моих глазах им не затмить даже всем разом.  
  
  
11.06.2920.  
  
Лечу на Кси-2 Кита. Летать я люблю, даже ПВ-переходы не портят впечатление.  
  
Стараюсь не отсвечивать и не мозолить группе глаза. Всё-таки третий раз летим одним рейсом. Не-не-не, я ни разу не сталкер. И не эта… Да как же называли-то в древней Корее чокнутых фанаток? А, сасэн! Хотя, бывает, поднимает во мне голову маленькая девочка, которая хлопает огромными наивными глазищами и пищит: «Notice me, senpai!» И немедленно получает от меня щелчка по лбу. Ну, заметит, дальше что? Вот скажи, Иви, что конкретно тебе нужно от Аканэ гем Эстира? Ну, кроме крутой музыки? Не замуж же? Нет уж, увольте… Он, конечно, чертовски привлекателен, даже неотразим. Одно слово – гем, да еще модификация такая… Самое оно, чтобы всех кругом очаровывать. Ну, так чего тебе хочется? Поговорить? За ручку подержаться? Переспать? А знаешь, сколько вас таких? Так что нишкни и забудь покушаться на личное время и пространство человека, которого даже как человека не знаешь.  
  
  
15.06.2920.  
  
Сегодня «Панспермия» выступала в Friedrich Miescher Uni Halle – концертном зале университета им. Фридриха Мишера, открывателя ДНК. Народ себя вел как-то удивительно цивилизованно для рок-концерта, в других местах было более шумно. Но всё равно концерт был крутой. Вот на Кси-1 будет фестиваль музыки Ранней космической эры на открытой площадке. Там, наверное, пораскованнее публика будет.  
  
  
18.06.2920.  
  
Ну, я же говорила! Open Air – это вам не цетские пятислойные накидки в трусы заправлять! Тут, кстати, инопланетников было больше, чем на остальных площадках вместе взятых. И травку покуривают, вроде бы, и еще что-то такое. Не, мне не надо, у меня своей дури хватает. Эндогенной.  
  
А я сегодня с добычей. Их барабанщица со сцены бросала палочки, прямо как в конце двадцатого века! И одну я поймала! Вот это я понимаю, крутой сувенир!  
  
  
23.06.2920.  
  
Смотрю на название клуба на Сигме Дракона – «Warped Star». И чешу в затылке. «Искаженная звезда», если дословно. Вроде бы ничего такого. Но у цетов вроде к звездам особо трепетное отношение, а тут – звезда искаженная. Не удивлюсь, если это название звучит для них более неприлично, чем для нас что-то с откровенно сексуальным подтекстом. Может, не столь неприлично, как Звездная Бездна, но где-то неподалеку. И спрашивать у кого-то стрёмно…  
  
У «Панспермии» сегодня другие костюмы. У Аканэ шикарные перчатки, хочу такие же! Посмотрела в сети… Нет, покупать не буду, дороговато. Сошью сама. Посмотреть бы поближе вживую – и точно смогу сама сделать такие.  
  
  
7.07.2920.  
  
До Дельты Павлина мы трюхали две недели. В чем плюсы долгих перелетов – за что только ни возьмешься, чтобы убить время в пути. Так что я еще с Сигмы Кита учу японский язык, потому что часть песен у «Панспермии» именно на нем. Еще часть на русском, его я с пятого на десятое понимаю. Но японский! Сейчас уже самое простое могу на слух выловить из текстов, а вот с кандзи, этими многоногими крабозёбрами – большие проблемы.  
  
Местная концертная площадка носит совершенно роскошное название – Центр им. Терешковой, в честь первой женщины-космонавта. Очень мне греет душу то, что где-то отдают должное дамам, сделавшим вклад в науку!  
  
Сегодня всё снова было довольно мирно, хотя не сказать, чтобы тихо. Орали, дай Космос как, но холл-лайв, когда все стоят возле своих мест, это вам не стэнд-лайв, когда задние ряды напирают на передние. Тут сильно не побузишь. У меня было место в десятом ряду. Несколько раз поймала взгляд Аканэ. И с каких это пор монголоидный разрез глаз стал мне казаться красивее европеоидного? Да с тех самых, как я в это всё вляпалась…  
  
  
20.07.2920.  
  
Еще две недели летели до Мю Кита. От самой Эты Кита я присматривалась, были ли еще такие же чудесные на всю голову люди, которые бы следовали за группой на протяжение всего тура да теми же самыми рейсами. Приеду домой – нарисую диплом отбитой фанатки, торжественно сама себе вручу и повешу на стенку, потому что больше таких я не заметила. Были люди, которые ездили на два-три концерта, максимум – четыре. Может, кто-то другими рейсами летал? Не знаю. Но себе диплом все равно сделаю. Жеваный крот, стыдно даже… Но удовольствия всё равно больше! :P  
  
  
21.07.2920.  
  
*рисунок орущей чайки, бегающей по потолку*  
  
Это был самый крутой концерт всего тура. У себя дома «Панспермия» просто взорвала зал. Я понимаю, почему на этом фестивале древней земной музыки их поставили ближе к концу среди других групп. Да они же просто задавили бы всех в самом начале своей харизмой!  
  
Клуб не зря называется «Oto». «Звук» в переводе с японского. Акустика здесь потрясная, аппаратура – тоже.  
  
А еще у меня был ВИП-билет. Я на него угрохала кучу денег, но не жалею, потому что в перерывах между отделениями можно было пройти за кулисы и пообщаться с группами. Люди, я была самым счастливым человеком в этом клубе! Аканэ заметил у меня на сумке брелок с логотипом одной из групп-основателей Visual Key (сама когда-то сделала, откуда бы я достала тысячелетнюю древность). И… мы разговорились! Поговорили и про древнюю музыку, и про современную, и немного про Барраяр. И он дал мне рассмотреть те его перчатки, так что теперь я точно знаю, как они сшиты! Он даже подарил свой плектр, которым играл на сямисене и обнял меня на несколько секунд. Сам. Я так и выпала в осадок, потому что считала, что для его гемского глаза я тот еще урод, до которого даже дотрагиваться стрёмно… Оказывается, внезапно проявленная доброта может шокировать с той же силой, что и что-то дурное. Может, он запомнил мою крашеную в лиловый башку, которая таскалась за ним полтора месяца? Пардон, мысли разбегаются.  
  
  
22.07.2920.  
  
Сегодня было время немного походить по городу, так что прогулялась, сделала еще кучу снимков. Представляю, как я буду их разбирать. Там, наверное, их под тысячу накопилось за всю поездку. Сейчас вещи соберу, и надо ехать в космопорт. Смотрю в чемодан и удивляюсь, сколько всякого умудрилась на сувениры нахватать. В основном, полезного в хозяйстве, чего у нас или днем с огнем не найдешь, или стоит оно как шаттл барраярских ВКС. Но по весу в норму багажа еще укладываюсь. Но кое-что я в чемодан не положу. Плектр, барабанная палочка, футболки и диски с автографами поедут со мной в сумке. А самое ценное вообще останется только в памяти!


End file.
